The Ministries Of Warriors
by Florafire
Summary: Do you want to know what happens in the Ministries? Well, here it every case is reported to the ministries and the hearing begins! Cats can also get executed or rewarded!
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Florastar (Brown, ginger, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Silverwing (Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Medicine cat: Snakebite (Black tom with amber eyes)

Warriors:

Echofall (Black she-cat with green eyes)  
Windfurrle (Medium grey she-cat with amber eyes)  
Featherclaw (Light grey tabby tom with blue eyes)  
Firepelt (Orange tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Flamepetal (Black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with very dark blue eyes)  
Leaftail (Ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Hawkswoop (Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes)  
Frostfur (Silver tom with green eyes)  
Lilytail (White she-cat with lily-yellow patterns-blue eyes)  
Mistleclaw (Orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)  
Acorntail (Ginger tom with green eyes)  
Adderfang (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Brackenthorn (Light brown she-cat)  
Brightpool (White she-cat)

Apprentices:  
Duskpaw (Very dark grey tom with amber eyes)  
Brightpaw (Cream colored she-cat with green eyes)  
Lionpaw (White tom with amber eyes- very fluffed up thick fur)

Queens:

Pattermist (Light grey she-cat with blue eyes Mate-Acorntail)

Kits:

Flightkit (Brown she-kit with amber eyes)  
Gorsekit (Ginger tom with yellow eyes)  
Glimmerkit (Light grey she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders:  
Brookshell (Black she-cat with blue eyes)  
Iceriver (White tabby tom with green eyes)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Hazelstar (White she-cat with hazel-blue eyes)

Deputy: Coralfur (Ginger tortoiseshell she-cat)

Medicine cat: Ivytang (Brown she-cat)

Warriors:  
Redclaw (Orange tabby tom)Cloudfur (White tom)  
Nightglow (Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Sunberry (White and orange tabby tom)  
Boulderclaw (Grey she-cat)  
Dovepetal (Ginger she-cat)  
Streamleaf (Silver tabby she-cat)  
Skygrove (Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Lapfur (Light brown tom)  
Burrowtail (White tom)  
Amberstorm (Amber tabby she-cat)  
Applejaw (Black and orange tabby tom)  
Bluefeather (Silver;Almost blue she-cat)  
Brindleclaw (White tom)  
Blizzardstone (Dark grey splotched tom)

Apprentices:  
Twirlpaw (Silver she-cat)  
Sparrowpaw (Dark brown tom)

Queens:  
Cherryfoot (Black tabby she-cat Mate-Applejaw)

Kits:  
Springkit (Black she-kit)

**WindClan**

Leader: Graystar (Dark gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Crowfoot (Black tom)

Medicine cat: Breezewhisker (Orange tabby tom)

Warriors:  
Cindernose (Grey she-cat)  
Skyclaw (Black tom)  
Grassfoot (White she-cat)  
Rainfang (Ginger she-cat)Cloudheart (White tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Crimsonstone (Crimson she-cat)  
Gorsefur (Sandy tom)  
Daisypetal (Cream she-cat)  
Dawnpad (Black tom)  
Darkfoot (Brown tom)  
Emberstone (Ember she-cat)  
Eagleswoop (Light brown she-cat)  
Dustclaw (Dust colored tom)  
Foxleap (Orange tom)

Apprentices:  
Leafpaw (Grey she-cat)  
Bugpaw (Black tom)  
Stonepaw (Dark grey tabby tom)

Elders:  
Crowfeather(Black tom)  
Ashfoot (Grey she-cat)

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar (Light grey she-cat)  
Deputy: Dewspots (Dark grey tom)  
Medicine cat: Frostlake (Silver she-cat)

Warriors:  
Brooksplash (Black tom)  
Foamwhisker (White she-cat)  
Bubblefoot (Brown tom)  
Flameflicker (Orange tabby she-cat)  
Finchcall (Black tom)  
Glowrain (Silver she-cat)  
Sunstorm (Ginger tom)  
Greenmist (Dark grey tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Hollystream (Black she-cat)  
Honeypebble (White and orange tom)  
Jaggedlake (Light brown tabby tom)  
Jadepath (Black she-cat)  
Larkpaddle (Dark browm she-cat)  
Otterstream (White tom)

Apprentices:  
Finpaw (Black tom)  
Rainpaw( Silver she-cat)

Queens:

Snowstep (White she-cat with amber eyes Mate-Bubblefoot)

Kits:

Gingerkit (Ginger tom)  
Flowkit (White she-kit)


	2. Case 1: Clan betrayal?

Case #1

Minister: Graystar

Prime Minister: Breezewhisker

Note Taker: Silverwing

Witniss: Flightkit, Gorsekit, Brightkit

Witness Charger: Pattermist

Victims: Adderfang, Daisypetal

Lawyer(s): Crimsonstone, Hawkswoop

Against: Frostfur

For the hearing: Windclan, ThunderClan

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Minister: Eh hem, may I have everone's attention please? Now, Case file number one... Betrayle to Clans: Adderfang and Daisypetal... Now going on round one, anything to say for yourselves? These three kits *Brightkit, Flightkit, and Gorsekit perk up* have seen you two out together at midnight!

Adderfang: Minister, I think you may have seen the wrong cat, after all, you know I'm really loyal and I-

Crimsonstone: *Iterupts Adderfang* Nuh uh uh Greystar! You got the wrong cat at the wrong time at the wrong place at the wrong event! Adderfang is the loyalist cat I've ever-ever-ever-ever known, so get the fluff outta your ears before you believe what the kits say again!

Pattermist: Auh! How dare you question my kits! Why don't you get the fluff outta your EYES and see for yoursef before you start blabbering with that big mouth of yours!

Silverwing (Who is always very wise and calm, a senior warrior): Now, cats, let's just all calm down before we all say something we regret!

Daisypetal: You cats questioin me? I hate Thunderclan cats, they smell like stinking foxdung and monster smoke!

Flamepetal: *Crouching down getting ready to leap at Daisypetal*

Mistleclaw: *Cuffs Flamepetal around the ear*

Brightkit: Actually, I wasn't really sure yet, the cat looked a bit amber colored, like Amberstone.


End file.
